A Merry Wild Kratt Christmas
by WK Forever
Summary: 'Tis for me for you to find out.


In the city of Louisville, in the state of Maine, there sat a seven story building, full of dream-desiring students. Many lived in this building. Few were families' children, few were loners, many were dating, few were love-making, and some... drifted.

The snow fell happily on the course of Christmas. Out on the lawn of this massive building, were numerous of teenagers, young adults playing in the snow. One young adult popped his head out of the sixth floor balcony and saw his forever bride. She was running in the snow, but the sight of the wild man chasing her joyously made him frown.

Jeff backed away and went into his room. His room was nicely finished so he could propose to his bride. Since his doors were open, he heard his girl howling with laughter. He wanted her to be his, even if it means that he must stop Christmas to get her!

Jeff took the tiny box and hid it in his pants. He slipped on his jacket and stole away from the college quietly. His gang members found him walking alone on a street in the midst of street lights.

"Hey, boss! What's ya doing?"

Jeff swirled at his members and cursed, "I need to be alone. I want to engage my girl, but that - that wild man! I hate him!"

Daniel, one of his members, answered, "Really? That wild man is so protective! He will protect your girl by all means. This afternoon, he and Martin -"

"Shut up, about that Martin!" Cried Josh, another member of Jeff's gang, "He and I broke into a fight when I offered to watch the wild man. Martin turned so evil! He punched me clear to the moon!"

Daniel said, "If we don't watch our backs, that wild man will eat us to the moon!"

Jeff smiled, "Boys, listen, now. I know how to bring my girlfriend to my heart, soul, and spirit."

Both members looked at their boss and nodded, "Tell us, Boss!"

Jeff looked dark as he stepped out of the light into the darkness. He smiled, "I want that wild man finished. But since his brother came in into the scene, destroying my grasp on him, I haven't been able to take hold of him and kill him before my bride's eyes."

Daniel smiled, "So what's the plan, boss?"

"I don't like it..." Groaned Martin, as he dropped the curtain back into place. Chris was laying on a sofa, looking through the remains of the white house in Kansas... A couple photo books was all that was left.

Linda filled Chris' small cup with some hot liquid, "What's the matter, Martin?"

Martin answered, "Jeff and his gang are up to no good again. They are right outside on the streets, plotting. I can see it."

Chris looked up from his cup and growled slightly, "What are they up too?"

"Boys! I can't understand the both of you," Cried William as he swapped Martin on the head with his newspaper, "It's Christmas. Just give Jeff a chance."

Chris looked up at his father, "Seriously? After he drugged me for money," The poor son shivered at the thought, "And tried to run over me dead..."

Martin frowned, "Dad, Chris is right. Jeff hates Chris!"

Linda sat on her chair and mened her sewing, "I know. But it's because Jeff is jealous. Christopher, I don't want to be around Aviva anymore."

Chris cupped his mouth after sipping. Martin stood in front of his brother, "Mother! Are you nuts?! Aviva runs to Chris for protection."

Linda looked up. Her spectacles showed Martin that she was not in a good mood to discuss excuses. So Martin sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, and pouted.

William frowned, "Boys. Christmas is in a couple days. We love you two and it is time for families to be together, not friends."

Chris closed the photo book and lay it on the living table, nice and quiet, "I guess... I ain't fond of other people, you know."

William smiled, "That's my boy. Look at the time. You boys should be going to bed, now."

Up in the bedroom, Martin sat on his bed. Chris climbed unto his hammock, which all he would sleep on. Martin looked up and said, "Chris, are you fond of Aviva?"

Chris covered his cold body and looked straight in Martin's eyes, "No."

In the dim light, Martin could see Chris' scars reflecting off his face. He recalled the crash. It left Chris with many tales to recall. Chris lay on his hammock and lay his head on the pillow. Martin couldn't help but notice his little brother was cuddling up to Aviva's handmade blanket. He smiled and thought, 'He's still young. He doesn't realize that love is but a bloom in his life.'

"No, I'm not in love, Martin."

Martin blinked, "Chris?"

Chris looked at Martin and frowned, "I know what you said in your head."

Martin gulped, "So you can understand what people are thinking..."

"Only, if it is about me. It's animal sense, Martin."

"GO TO BED, BOYS!"

Martin turned the light off and lay on his own bed. He covered himself and thought about Aviva. He liked her, but the thought of Jeff interfering mae him shiver before he fell asleep. When he heard Chris' sleeping breathing, he thought again about Chris, wondering why he is still not fond of humans. 'It must have been a scar from Jeff,' Thought Martin, as sleep washed over him.

Maine was a beautiful state on Christmas Eve. Jeff stood on the highest building overlooking the beauty. He thought about engaging his girl on Christmas morn without her parents knowing.

Jeff went downstairs into the streets. Everyone greeted the young adult with Christmas Cheer. Jeff accepted the greet with pride that he was at last to get what he desired.

The Kratt brothers wandering on the same street. Chris, still on all-fours, and still on his legs, walked and hid from any sight of humans. Martin tried to convince his brother that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Chris knew something was wrong. Instantly, Jeff appeared on the sidewalk. Chris stood frozen on the snow. When Jeff saw Chris, he halted. His prideful heart turned to hate. Chris quickly retreated to Martin and Jeff regained his pride, proud that the wild man was afraid of him.

"I wanna go home!" Cried Chris.

Martin overlooked the fancy tree hangings as Chris complained. He was trying to find the perfect gift for his girlfriend. He looked at Chris, who stood very scare with his face down, looking at his old boots, "Chris, there is nothing to be afraid of."

"I wanna go home!"

"Then, go home!"

Chris backed off in fright. His brother never got annoyed about his whinings before. So Chris said, "Bye, then."

Martin was too busy to pay attention. Chris stepped out of the shop and walked due West. He dodged the buildings, but he wanted to go home, where his heart was once set at. All his animal friends, no humans to bother him, and a life of solitary. Chris smiled at the thought, until...

"Chris?"

Chris blinked as he turned. He saw Aviva, staring at him. Chris couldn't believe how Christmas and Aviva could go together, but her outfit, caused him to... Chris shook his head, "I'm going."

"Going where?"

Chris frowned as the girl touched his arm, "I going home!"

Aviva backed away, "Did someone make you uncomfortable again?"

Chris snapped, "It's all of you! I can't wait to live a solitary life!"

Aviva gasped, "Chris... This isn't you. If you run away..."

"Well, I am." Chris stamped away without biding Aviva farewell. He had had it with her and wanted her to leave his dreadful life alone. Chris ran ahead to the bridge. He looked behind him and saw Louisville. He didn't feel any motion of returning. He turned back into his path and walked away, not feeling guilty of his runaway.

"Chris is running away?!" Cried Martin.

Aviva was crying. She had found Martin walking out of the shop and told him about her encounter with Chris. Martin said, "I thought he meant home like where we live."

Jeff smiled greedily, "Wow, I guess I didn't have to do anything. Just make the boy scared of his surroundings and BOOM! He's gone like the wind. I got to reset my plan now."

Meanwhile, Chris was miles from the city. His quickened pace, proved that if he didn't move, he would be stopped. He was far from the bridge, from the ghostly howls under it. He neared a forest and quickly entered the woods.

Chris walked alone. His life started to feel a tear from where he was running from. He thought of his mother and father, but the tear didn't break. He thought of Martin, still the tear still had fibers to hold. Then, his thoughts were filled with Aviva, the girl who had protected him. He felt his heart rip in half. He crashed to the snow and cried. Chris sat on his legs and looked into the forest, it was getting dark. He turned away to see if he had any strength to go back, he shook his head, stood up, and continued going west.

It wasn't long until Jeff reached his girl's family's house. He knew Aviva had a date with her family, going to a special play that evening. As the family joked and laughed to the car, the father began to drive it away. Jeff found his opportunity and ran straight towards the front door.

Jeff knew it would be locked so he tried the windows. The family room's window's lock was broken, giving Jeff his chance to fulfill his plans. He tiptoed over to the Christmas tree, which spread its skirt over presents of hundreds of colors.

"Let's see. I need to replace. Ah! Martin here has a gift for Laura. Let's here if I can do this!"

Jeff took out a ink blotter and blotted out Laura's name and write Aviva on it. He took out the tree hanging and hid it in another bag with Martin's name for Laura. He laughed, "Now she's going to think that Martin wanted to marry her! Oh, wait! I guess not. I will write my name in the box just over the rings. She can't refuse it if she gets it as a -"

"What are you doing?"

Jeff stood up, "YOU!"

Chris stood shocked in the family room. He saw Jeff holding one of Martin's gift that he recognized. He stood all snow-bound. His clothes were very messy, compared to Jeff's handsome suit.

Jeff stood up with Martin's giftbag still in his hand, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first. That's my brother's gift to someone."

"Yeah, a gift for him to give to my girlfriend."

Chris realized that Jeff was going to ruin Christmas. Not only Martin's with the engagement ring to Aviva, but also Laura's trust for Martin. He frowned, "Come on, can't you mess with people you're own size?"

Jeff walked towards Chris. Chris stood firm his ground as he noticed that he had said the wrong thing.

"Okay, smarty pants. Then, why are you here?"

Chris shuttered at Jeff, "What? I live here! My family and I live in this house upstairs. The Corvando family lives down here."

Jeff stopped. He and Chris were the same height. He smiled, "So you live here?

Chris backed away, scared, "What are you going to do?"

Jeff reached and grabbed Chris by the throat, "To destroy Christmas, with you as my contractor!"

Chris stared in Jeff's eyes as the man laughed the poor brother to death!

Late that night, the Kratt and Corvando family arrived home. Martin was fluttered over Laura and wanted to give her the gift instantly. But he waited. As the families went inside, Michael Sr. stopped still, "Jeff!"

Jeff smiled, "Surprise, surprise!"

Aviva frowned, "What do you want?"

Jeff smiled, "You to marry me!"

Martin protected the girl, "Not on my watch!"

Jeff smiled, "Oh? There is only one thing. If you don't want your daughter, and your friend, to marry me..." He led the fathers into the family room. William cried out, "CHRIS!"

Chris was tied on a chair with tape gaping his mouth. His eyes remarked fear as Jeff fingered the boy's chin, "If you don't allow us, Aviva and I, to get married; then, I will kill him."

Chris tightened his eyes as he heard the knife being taken out of Jeff's shaft. Aviva saw Jeff's threat. She wanted her new friend to be safe, "CK!"

Jeff slipped the knife was and over Chris up against his neck, "Well?"

Michael Jr. said, "And if we surrender our sister?"

Jeff cut Chris' neck, making Chris bleed slightly, "We will see if he never messes with my girlfriend again."

Martin gasped, knowing what Jeff met. Chris stared at his mother, her frightful face was more than he could bear. But he had something. He looked over to the gift bag that held the engagement ring. Out of the presents was a little wolf, Chris' friend, Fury.

Fury saw her master in trouble. She had been sick with some puppy fever and she was active the moment she woke up. She took one look at what Chris was staring at. She saw the gift bag, smelt the gold, jumped up, an pawed it over.

"You lousy dog!"

Out of the bag was the ring. Fury disappeared in the presents. William said, "Jeff... I will make sure that Chris will never make mention of Aviva. Just don't kill him!"

Chris looked away. He looked up again to his father, knowing it meant punishment. The only thing to get his thoughts under control was the electric chair. He whined under the tape. Aviva was crying over the gift bag, knowing she had to give up her best friend.

Chris felt his hands being loosen. He felt Fury's teeth and felt proud of the wolf. Jeff was in front of him, talking more threats and curses. Chris pulled out his hands and whipped the tape from his mouth, "How about stopping the threats?"

Jeff turned to see Chris standing. He frowned and dashed towards Chris with the knife straight out. Chris dodged the knife and flipped Jeff over. He smiled at Fury when the cub fought with Jeff's hand to release the knife.

Chris took hold of the ring and said, "This is what you did to get the one you supposingly love! You broke in through the window!" You could hear the shocking gasps of the families behind Chris, "You swap gifts! You would make my brother defendless if Aviva opened this! You would make Martin's girlfriend distrust Martin for what you have done!"

Laura looked at Martin shocked of what Jeff had done. Shocked that a scared-of-humans wild man was standing for himself as well as his family and another family. Aviva stood up, watching Jeff. She didn't know if Jeff was going to kill Chris for telling a speech.

But Jeff just lay there. He looked up at Chris and said, "How could you?"

Chris frowned at his oppressor, "Because I am protecting my family."

Martin smiled at Chris, as his little brother straightened up to look at his family. Martin smiled as Chris defended his family, which the little brother had never done except for baby animals.

Chris smiled at his brother. Though he didn't like his brother changing quickly, but he now approved of one thing, Family is what it counts.

Jeff said, "I will get you next time, Wild Man!"

Instantly the Kratt and Corvando family cried out from behind Chris, "That's Chris Kratt!"

"Who cares? He's just a wild maniac!"

Chris snorted, "I would have wrung your neck by now."

Jeff turned away and ran for his life. Aviva ran up to Chris and said, "You saved me... and your brother from so much guilt! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Chris looked at Fury and smiled, "I done it thousands of times with my animal friends and family. Besides he was going to accuse me of breaking an entrance."

Martin laughed as he hugged his brother, "How? You live here!"

"That's what I said!"

Laura came up and said, "Martin, that little wild brother of yours... is amazing. I guess you are lucky to have a wild man as your baby brother."

"Oh, Laura."

Chris smiled as his brother loved his girlfriend. He turned away to say to his angry parents, "I'm sorry. It's just that i thought no one cared."

Aviva came up to Chris and kissed his cheek in front of their parents. Chris, not one blush, backed away, shocked, "What the?"

Aviva smiled, "Let's say you are not alone as a wild man. I am wild for baby animals."

Chris blushed as he looked at his parents. He smiled when his father nodded, this was his chance to shine.


End file.
